Last Night
by NotSorry
Summary: Prompt: "Okay my prompt is like a College AU where Loki comes home and Tony is drunk off his ass for some reasons and then angst ensues." In which Tony can't remember last night and they both think their love is unrequited. Frostiron. M for mentions of sex.


**Written for a prompt and originally on my writing blog ('_wordsareagirlsbestfriend_' on Tumblr) and I thought I'd publish it here. (Also just a reminder that none of my stories are beta-d or proofread or anything so...) (Also I own nothing.)**

**Prompt: **_**Okay my prompt is like a College AU where Loki comes home and Tony is drunk off his ass for some reasons and then angst ensues.**_

* * *

Loki sighed and shrugged off his coat, tired from a day of classes and dealing with his brother. Ever since it had been revealed that he was adopted, that oaf insisted of bonding with him every chance he got and it was starting to get on his nerves. Loki just wanted to relax tonight, maybe watch a movie with his room-mate, Tony, and go to sleep so he could temporarily forget about the idiots in his life.

"Tony?" he called, looking around the living area of their small flat. They both could have afforded bigger, Tony being the son of a billionaire and Loki technically being the prince of the small yet rich country of Asgard, but they both just wanted a slice at a normal life, so they rented this flat together and used it as an escape when they wanted to forget the respective duties their heritage brought.

There was a mumble from the bathroom, and a groan, and Loki knew immediately that tonight wouldn't be as relaxing as he hoped.

He cared of Tony, he really did. More than he'd ever admit to caring for another human being, and he'd dealt with the younger boy drunk plenty of times. It wasn't as though he could begrudge him… While Loki himself started fights, pick pocketed and manipulated people as a distraction, Tony preferred more self destructive methods, and the two occasionally got into fights over which one was worse.

Loki made his way over to the bathroom, and without knocking, opened the door. Tony was lying shirtless in the bathtub, barely conscious and reeking of alcohol. The older boy sighed and looked down on him, wondering how he was going to deal this time.

"Tony," he said, resigned. "What happened now?"

The billionaire's son opened his eyes just enough to register who was with him. "Lo-o-ki." he slurred, drawing out the word. "I missed you while you were gone."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Can you stand up, or do you wish to sleep in the bath tonight?"

Tony closed his eyes again. "I'll stay he-e-e-ere."

The sober boy turned to leave, but Tony whined and grabbed onto his pants. Used to the boy's clinginess while drunk, Loki sat beside the bathtub with only a moment's hesitation and placed his hand on Tony's arm, prepared to wait it out until he was asleep.

"You'll stay, Lo-o-oki?"

"I'll stay." Sometimes the prince wondered why this boy brought out his soft side, the side he hadn't shown to anyone but Thor, and to nobody since he found out his true parentage. He found himself acting completely out of character around him, doings things for Tony that he wouldn't even consider doing for anyone else.

"I like you," Tony quickly, eyes still closed. "I like you alot. I'm glad I found you as a roommate. No-one else gets me, you know? They all disapprove. But you're just as bad as I am. Even worse. I do things to harm myself, you do things to harm other pe-e-eople. In anyone else, it would be appal-l-ling, but in you it's just hot. You don't take shit from anyone. Have I ever told you you're hot?"

The boy was rambling now, and Loki, suddenly tense at his words, knew he would regret these words if he remembered them in the morning. But he never remembered. He did this every time- he'd get drunk, Loki would help him, and he'd spill his innermost thoughts to the prince. Thoughts about him.

A large part of Loki wanted to act on the attraction Tony had for him. The attraction Tony only ever hinted at when he was wasted. That boy's mouth could get filthy with enough alcohol in his system, such as now, where he was describing the things he wanted Loki to do with his tongue.

The prince coughed and squirmed, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight.

But he couldn't do it. As easy as it would be, he couldn't sleep with this boy. He couldn't allow himself to show him more weakness than already, and he couldn't put himself in a position where he might accidentally tell the boy he was in love with him

No matter how much Tony lusted after Loki, that's all it was… Lust. Attraction. Tony slept around, brought back nameless guys and girls to the flat, and had often claimed he was probably immune to falling in love at this point. He didn't act differently around Loki than he did anyone else. And Loki knew people, he knew Tony. Tony did not love him, and if they slept together it would mean something very different to each of them.

Loki, lost in thought, didn't notice Tony moving until there was another mouth on his and a tongue prodding for entrance to his mouth. He froze, unsure what to do, but he had wanted this for _so long_ and he was probably being selfish taking advantage of Tony when he was this drunk, but Loki has always been a selfish person so he let it happen, he let Tony drag him into the bathtub on top of him.

Half an hour later, sweaty, exhausted and spent, not to mention still mostly clothed and needing a change of pants, the boys lay in the bathtub, Loki's lean frame not uncomfortable as it rested on Tony. The drunk boy was drifting off the sleep with a smile on his face, and Loki was still wide awake, trying to stop bitter tears from spilling from his eyes.

"I know you don't feel the same way," he murmured when he thought Tony was finally asleep. "But, I love you, Anthony Stark, and I'll always be here for you."

He picked himself up and made his way to his bedroom, completely missing the tired sigh coming from the bath.

"I love you too, Lo-o-oki."

* * *

If somebody asked Tony right this second how he ended up in his bathtub, he wouldn't be able to tell them. He looked up at the ceiling with bleary eyes and concluded that this one was of the less confusing places he'd woken up after a night of heavy drinking.

The boy found himself unwilling to move, what with the pounding in his head and the foul taste in his mouth. Instead, he tried to remember what happened last night.

Loki. He'd been drinking because his roommate. Trying to forget him, if only for a night. He'd been trying to forget that smirk and forget those eyes, that hair and his long, long legs. He'd been trying to forget the way he felt when Loki touched him, even if it was by accident. The older boy was the only person who treated him like a human being, like he was worth something. All the money in the world couldn't buy the feeling of not having his every move judged, of someone just accepting him and wanting to be his friend because of his mind and despite all of his flaws, instead of because of his money. He'd been trying to forget how much he loved the guy.

He remembered coming up with the bright idea to take a shower, but he'd obviously given up on that (his pants were still on) and hadn't or couldn't move himself from the tub. He remembered Loki coming home, promising to stay with him…

Then he remembered kissing and touching and moaning into the older boy's mouth.

Tony sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in his head, and took a few deep breaths. Was it a dream? He was so sure he could remember the sensation of the other boy's body against his, feel Loki's lips on his. Tony squirmed, and noticed there was a stain on the front of his pants he was sure wasn't piss.

It took a moment to process the fact that he'd had clumsy sex with his roommate. Had the other boy been drunk, too? Why? Who had initiated it?

He tried to remember what had happened next.

He couldn't.

* * *

Tony, after having a shower (hey, he was there, why not) and getting changed out of his, ah, dirtied pants, made his way to the kitchen for coffee. His head was still pounding, and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep forever. Really, that would be preferable to ever seeing Loki again.

But he didn't have that much luck. The second he stepped into the kitchen, there was a rustle from the table and Tony kept his eyes firmly set ahead. He couldn't look at the older boy now (or ever), not when he still remembered the look in the prince's eyes as he frotted against him. Fuck.

So the billionaire's son poured himself a coffee, downed it, poured another and was about to head to his room to hide out for the day when that soft voice called him name and he gulped.

"Yeah?" he asked, eyes still trained on the doorway (freedom).

Loki was silent for a few moments. "What do you remember from last night?" There was something in his voice, something Tony couldn't identify.

Tony frowned. "I remember us having kinky bath sex," he blurted out, then cursed himself. "Shit, Loki, I-"

"What do you remember from after that?"

Tony looked at the guy for the first time. He was dressed simply in black jeans and his favourite dark green tee. His eyes had bags under them that contrasted with the pale skin, and his hair was pulled into a ponytail, the way Tony secretly preferred it. His eyes hovered over a very obvious hickey on the long, white neck and he closed his eyes tight to stop himself staring.

"No," he ground out. "No, I don't remember what happened. Why? Do you?"

Loki stared at him with uncharacteristic vulnerability in his eyes. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. When he finally spoke, that _something_ was back in his voice.

"It does not matter."

"You sure?" Tony asked. "Because it looks like it does."

"No," Loki snapped, standing up abruptly. "No. It doesn't."

"Loki, tell me what happened!"

Without answering, the older boy brushed past him and left the room. Tony sent him the finger and sat down in the recently vacated seat. He felt like punching someone. He felt like overturning the table. He felt like going up to Loki and grabbing his face roughly and –

Okay, so he shouldn't follow that train of thought. Instead, he threw his now-empty mug on the ground like he'd seen Thor do once and stormed to his bedroom to blow shit up.

* * *

Tony drank himself to sleep and in his dreams, Loki whispered in his ear, "_I love you, Anthony Stark, and I'll always be here for you."_

He assumed the words are a dream, a hopeful _fucking dream_, and punched the wall so hard when he wakes up that he leaves a whole. He shouted, he cried, he _screamed _and eventually found himself on the floor, whispering the words over and over. "_I love you I love you I love you." _A dream.

The door of his room opened quietly and he stopped whispering.

"What?" he demanded, voice raw, still on the ground. "I'm busy."

Loki stood here for a few minutes. The silence was deafening. "Are you okay?"

Tony scoffed. "I'm absolutely fine, Loki. Now if you'll kindly _fuck off_."

Every instinct in his body was telling Loki to stay, to hold the boy, to tell him everything will be alright. He's not exactly sure why Tony's like this (maybe he's angry at himself for what happened between them) but he wants it to go away.

"I care about you, Tony, and I'll always be there for you."

The younger boy could have _sworn_ he'd said that in the same tone as in the dream.

Loki left, and he didn't see the shocked and confused look on Tony's face as the younger boy stared after him.


End file.
